


共犯

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 索路 站街 未成年 警官堕落
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: 未成年⚠️站街⚠️警官堕落⚠️
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 32





	共犯

**Author's Note:**

> 未成年⚠️站街⚠️警官堕落⚠️

索隆一走进警局就看见了那个孩子。他靠着墙壁，就坐在走廊的地下，细瘦的手腕被手铐拷在座椅腿上。因为位置低矮，被拷着的人不得不蹲着或是坐在地下，通常来说那都是个羞辱性的姿势。但是男孩坐得坦坦荡荡，好像比人矮一头也算不了什么。

“又是你，小鬼。”  
索隆站定在男孩面前。  
“哟！是索隆啊！”  
男孩大大地笑起来，一点见了警察的忐忑都没有，反倒像是见了老朋友。索隆看着男孩单薄的衣服，和脖颈上暧昧的吻痕，警官皱起了眉。  
“第三次了，为什么不回孤儿院？”  
“我就是不喜欢那！”  
男孩的鼻子眼睛皱成一团，把小脸转到另一边，和人赌气似的，语气任性却又有点撒娇的意思。

索隆觉得头疼极了，他向来不擅长应付小鬼。男孩偷偷转过头看了一眼索隆，看他又露出那副熟悉的苦恼神情，男孩忍不住偷笑了一声，  
“你到底拘不拘我嘛？不拘就赶紧给我打开，晚上没吃饭，我都要饿死了！”  
男孩晃着手上的手铐，金属碰撞的声音弄得索隆心烦意乱。这小鬼明知道自己未成年，就算抓到他援交也只能批评教育，拘个屁！

警官认命地蹲下身子，把同事刚才交给他的钥匙掏出来，一边给他开锁一边重复那些小鬼都听腻了的批评教育。果然，男孩侧着头伸出小指挖耳朵，一副左耳进右耳出的欠揍模样。索隆额角气得暴起青筋，却又不能对小鬼动手，警官抓住男孩的后衣领，像拎猫一样把人拎起来。  
“赶紧回孤儿院，不要再做那种事了！”  
男孩撇了撇嘴角，挣扎着手脚从索隆手里跳下来，他转过头，朝着警官做了个鬼脸，然后就跑出了门外。索隆皱着眉看男孩消失在门口的背影。

索隆也到了下班的时间，他和同事交接了工作后就换回自己的衣服，走出警局。索隆习惯下班以后去酒馆喝上一杯，警察的工作时刻都得绷着神经，只有下了班喝点酒，索隆才能感觉出难得的轻松来。索隆就住在警局分配的家属楼，离着不远，步行二十分钟就能到。楼下有个开了多年的小酒馆，索隆是这里的老顾客了。

风铃随着门被推开叮铃铃地响起来，索隆走进了酒馆，和热情的老板打了个招呼，  
“还是老样子？”  
索隆点点头，然后就坐在位子上等着上菜。不一会，一小碗白米饭，一份酱肉，还有一大杯扎啤就被送了上来，索隆几乎每次都吃这些。

索隆坐的是靠窗的位置，男人隔着玻璃向窗外看去，这片街区紧挨着警局的家属楼，治安格外的好，没人愿意在这附近惹事生非。但是凡事都有意外，索隆刚端起啤酒就看见了几个混混模样的人聚在一起，一个个头娇小的男孩被围在他们中间。领头的那个叼着烟，轻佻地朝男孩吐出了一个烟圈。那孩子挥了挥手，把烟散去。

也不知道他们说了什么，总之最后那几个男人揽着男孩向附近阴暗的小巷走去，索隆看着总觉得眼熟，在看见男孩的背影时才反应过来，是路飞，那个刚从警局离开的小鬼。那他们是去做什么就一目了然了。

在街上做这行的小鬼不算多，索隆他们基本都认全了，之前确实有几个是生活所迫，他们联系了当地的社区，为那几个孩子组织捐款，都送他们回学校继续上学了。还剩下的几个，就是习惯了这样轻松的赚钱法子，不肯再吃苦读书，平日里打架斗殴，沾染了不少恶习，都是一到成年就得进局子的人物。

只有路飞，谁也不清楚这孩子为什么要做这行，只知道是从孤儿院里跑出来的，送回去两次又都跑了出来，后来孤儿院就不愿意再管，警局也没法子了。

下班时间的索隆本应该给警局打电话，让同事来处理这件事，可是，也许是喝了酒的缘故，索隆想起了路飞在警局对自己露出的笑，总有点信任他的意思，一想起那个笑就好像觉得自己该对那孩子负有某种责任。警官放下酒杯站起身，走向了酒馆对面的小巷。

随着索隆的走近，就能听见暧昧的亲吻声音，那个领头的正把男孩压在墙上亲热，其他的几个聚在旁边抽烟，像是望风又像是在窥视。索隆的脚步声惊动了那几个人，  
“做什么呢？！警察！把证件都拿出来！”  
索隆一声断喝，吓了那几个人一激灵，他们知道这附近住的警察多，也不怀疑，转身就跑。只剩下路飞依靠在墙上喘息。

索隆看着路飞顺着墙坐倒在地，男孩软绵绵地靠着墙面，一副饿到萎靡的模样，路飞把眼皮勉勉强强抬起来看向来人。认出了是索隆后男孩笑了一下，饥饿让路飞笑得不那么有活力，他的嘴角只稍稍勾起来那么一点，在路灯昏暗的光下，路飞被亲吻得红肿的唇，泛着一点水光，像是在故意引诱。路飞把细瘦的手腕朝上，做出等着被铐的姿态送到男人面前，声音虚得有些轻浮，  
“抓我啊？警官。”  
索隆的喉结滚动了一下，嗓音更加低哑，  
“站起来。”

“不抓我吗？”  
男孩困惑地歪歪头，在索隆沉默的注视下，他收回了自己的手腕，用手掌撑着地面慢慢站起身。男孩走近这个站得笔挺的警官，他稍稍踮起脚，用细瘦的手臂环住索隆的脖颈，轻轻地摇了摇，  
“那就请我吃饭吧，索隆。”  
男孩吻上了警官的唇。

“你做什么？”  
索隆抓着男孩的后衣领，拉开了路飞，警官锋利的眉眼因为怒火稍稍立起，看着很是唬人，不知道是为了路飞的轻浮还是自己的动摇。  
“本来是该他们请我吃饭的。”  
路飞用手臂指向刚才那伙人离开的方向，  
“可是索隆把他们吓跑了，你得赔我。”  
男孩理直气壮地向警官抗议。索隆和男孩黑白分明的眼睛对视，然后败下阵来，他低下头揉了揉自己的眉心，  
“松手，我请你吃饭行了吧。”

路飞瞪大了眼睛，  
“不和我做就请我吃饭吗？”  
“我是警察！怎么可能对你做那种事啊？！”  
“索隆你可真是个好人！”  
男孩用手臂勾住索隆的脖颈，大大地在警官脸颊上亲了一口，不顾索隆胀红的脸，嘻嘻嘻地笑起来。

索隆带着路飞重新回到了酒馆，风铃声再度响起，索隆把路飞推向老板，  
“吃什么和他说。”  
索隆又看向有些惊愕的老板，  
“记我账上。”  
“哦！”  
路飞跳着欢呼起来，  
“索隆，你也太大方了吧！”

饭菜一盘接着一盘的送上来，路飞坐在索隆对面狼吞虎咽的往嘴里扒，好像几天都没吃过饭一样。  
“从警局出来为什么不直接来吃饭？”  
“我没有钱嘛！”  
男孩一边吃着一边抽空回应索隆的问话。  
“你赚的钱呢？”  
“我没有赚钱啊？这里的店都不收童工。”  
“我是说你做…那种事赚的钱。”  
男孩眼神迷茫地看向索隆，然后一副恍然大悟的模样，  
“和他们做的那种事吗？都是做完了请我吃饭，不赚钱的。”

“又不是在警局，还说那套话做什么？”  
嫖客只要说没给钱有时就能蒙混过去，做这行的也都愿意配合嫖客，说自己没收钱，是彼此情投意合。  
“什么这套话，那套话的，没赚钱就是没赚钱嘛，我骗你干什么？”  
男孩又拿了新的一盘炒饭用勺子送进嘴里。索隆看着路飞一点都不像说谎的样子，忍不住开口，  
“你是白痴吗？一顿饭就……”  
索隆说到这就卡住了，他能说什么？教路飞怎么收嫖资吗？

居然就是为了吃饭才做这种事，索隆此刻才在光亮下好好打量这个男孩的模样，炒饭把他的脸颊塞得鼓鼓的，看着更显的小，也就是正上高中的年纪。索隆的心突然就软了下来，他还这么小，又没有父母照顾，在孤儿院长大，读书也是断断续续，能知道什么呢？  
“喂，以后我管你吃饭，别做那事了。”  
索隆的语气柔和下来。路飞愣了一下，然后就大大地朝着索隆笑起来，

“好！”

路飞就这样住进了索隆的公寓。警局里忙起来就不分白天黑夜，索隆常常不在家，路飞吃饭就全在楼下的酒馆解决，一来二去酒馆老板和路飞倒是比索隆还要熟络。男孩上学的事还有许多手续要办，索隆也不能把人锁在家里，干脆就任由路飞在外面闲逛。路飞没有说谎，索隆为他提供了三餐，他就不再与街上的男人们纠缠，还有一次打了一个骚扰他的混混，把人送到了警局。

索隆接的案子，虽然没说什么夸奖的话，但是在送路飞离开警局时，却用宽厚的手掌揉了揉男孩的黑发。路飞笑眯眯地蹭了一下男人的掌心，  
“今天回公寓吃晚饭吗？”  
男孩仰着头向警官询问。  
索隆想了想今天的事务，向路飞点了点头，  
“今晚回去。”  
“那我等索隆一起好了！”  
“好。”

案件的发生总是无法预料，为了几个混混，索隆被迫在警局加班到深夜。坐在桌边的警官看向窗外的路灯，突然有点担心家里的男孩，不会真的等他到这么晚吧？索隆的猜想在回到公寓楼下时得到了验证。那扇窗孤零零地亮着灯，在这样深寂的夜里，像是灯塔一样照进了索隆的心。

索隆走进公寓时，房间里静悄悄的，男孩蜷着身子窝在客厅的沙发上睡着了。桌上是酒馆老板送来的饭菜，路飞的那份已经吃完了。警官放轻了脚步走近男孩，路飞的脸颊压着手臂，脸上那一点婴儿肥被挤出来。路飞睡着了就显得格外乖巧，索隆俯身把男孩从沙发上抱起来，走向男孩的卧室。

随着索隆走动的颠簸，路飞在男人的胸膛里醒来，他蜷着手揉了揉眼睛，  
“你回来了？”  
带着困意的嗓音，从鼻子里哼出来。  
“索隆回来的太晚了，我没忍住就先吃了。”  
“饿了就吃，不用等我。”  
索隆的声音放得很轻，像是怕吓到了困倦中的路飞。男孩打了个哈欠，又往索隆怀里缩了缩，  
“喜欢索……”  
路飞小声嘟囔了一半就睡了过去，警官脚步停顿了一下，胸膛里沉稳的心跳在这样含糊的声音中乱了节拍。

“你起得好早。”  
男孩揉着眼睛走进书房，路飞刚刚洗漱完，头发还乱糟糟的翘着。书房被索隆改成了训练室，他在家里的日常锻炼都在这里完成。路飞进来时，他正在做每天清晨的锻炼，警官做着单臂俯卧撑，看起来轻松极了。结实健美的肌肉随着运动起伏，汗水顺着男人麦色的皮肤落下，路飞走近锻炼中的警官，坐在了男人的腰上，  
“我饿了，索隆。”  
男孩灵巧地盘坐在男人的腰背上，索隆因为突然增加的重量停顿了一下，然后就稳稳地撑起了身上的路飞，男人缓慢而坚定地继续做着锻炼，  
“再等一下，马上就结束了。”

索隆背上的路飞瞬间喜笑颜开，他就这样压在警官身上，笑嘻嘻地给人加油。男孩穿着索隆的旧睡衣，用的是索隆的洗漱用品，他身上沾满了男人熟悉的气味。锻炼中的索隆能清晰地感受到路飞说话和笑起来时的轻微抖动，男孩紧贴着腰背的臀肉又软又弹，过长的睡裤被男孩挽起，裸露的小腿与索隆肌肤相贴。索隆突然就停下了俯卧撑，  
“去吃饭，路飞。”

男孩欢呼着跳到地下，索隆翻过身坐在地下平复呼吸，路飞朝着索隆伸出手掌，  
“尼嘻嘻嘻，一起吃吧，索隆！”  
索隆看着路飞的笑脸，伸出手握住了男孩的手掌，掌心的汗水润湿了两个人紧贴的手掌，索隆顺着男孩拉动的力气起身，男人勾唇笑了一下，  
“一起。”

索隆通常不会过问路飞白天都去哪里游逛，他没有做路飞监护人的想法，只要男孩不再被抓进警局，做什么都是路飞的自由。但是此刻索隆有些后悔，他一点也不希望在抓捕逃犯的过程中遇到路飞。

索隆不太确定当时到底发生了什么，因为那个隐藏在人群中的犯人同党是从背后偷袭索隆的。闪着寒光的匕首袭向了正在与犯人纠缠的警官，在刀尖没入索隆身体的前一刻，一只细瘦的手掌握住了匕首，然后就是带着破风声的拳头。

同党被路飞一拳打翻在地，同时落在地下的还有男孩的鲜血，从路飞紧握的掌心的滴落。比索隆矮上一些的男孩顺势与警官背靠背，摆出防御的姿势。索隆也终于在此刻摆脱了那个犯人的纠缠，他只来得及扫视一眼路飞的伤势，就不得不集中精力应对重新站起的犯人。

死刑犯就像丛林中的饿狼，如果无法逃脱警察的追捕就将面临死亡，他们是最穷凶极恶的一类犯人，死前能拉一个警察垫底通常是他们最后的愿望。这是一场殊死搏斗，身为警官的索隆不应该让路飞牵扯其中。  
“那个交给你，索隆。这个，我拿下了！”  
男孩摆出姿势，声音里甚至还带着跃跃欲试，他们的脊背紧贴着，男人汗透的背心与男孩宽松的T恤黏在一起，索隆应该制止路飞，但是男孩透过脊骨传递过来的，平稳有力的心跳告诉索隆，他可以相信路飞。

并肩作战的默契仿佛与生俱来，索隆此刻就像相信自己的战友一样信任这个身躯单薄的男孩。那种奇妙的心灵相通甚至让索隆有些迷恋，  
“一分钟。”  
“尼嘻嘻嘻，就一分钟！”

话音刚刚落下两个人就同时向着自己的对手进攻，他们把后背交托彼此，再无一丝顾虑。就像他们约定的那样，两个人在分针转动一整圈之前拿下了各自的对手。匕首被警官收缴，手铐紧紧地铐住两个犯人，此刻索隆姗姗来迟的同事们才赶到现场，警车呼啸着带走了犯人，而路飞则被救护车送到了医院。

男孩手掌的伤势不算严重，缝了几针就出了病房，高大的警官坐在走廊的长椅等待，路飞走出病房时索隆就立刻起身走向男孩，他的视线落在路飞被绷带紧紧缠绕的手掌上。  
“我会为你提供一切生活所需，路飞。”  
警官非常质朴地向男孩承诺，路飞笑起来，他帮索隆补完了没有说完的话，  
“我们回家吧。”  
回去属于他们的家。

男孩手上的伤口不能沾水，回公寓后的洗澡就需要索隆帮忙。这是警官第一次帮人洗澡，他笨拙地用花洒打湿男孩赤裸的身体，路飞的手臂举起，避开迸溅出的水花。热水打在男孩的皮肤上，腾出白雾，索隆看着路飞为自己清洁身体，男孩的手指一寸寸抚过自己的身体，在热水的冲洗中变得更加柔软，泛起红色。

日常的淋浴很快结束，路飞转过身把浴巾递给男人，  
“帮我擦一下背，索隆。”  
水珠顺着男孩的发尾滴落到脖颈，它们滚过潮湿的皮肤和凸起的颈骨，它们流过单薄的蝴蝶骨和瘦韧的腰肌，最后经由尾骨没入臀瓣之间的缝隙。索隆的喉结随着水珠滚动了一下，他展开浴巾把男孩整个包裹进去，他短暂地把路飞纳入怀中。

路飞偏过头，呼吸打在索隆颈窝，男孩叫他的名字，  
“索隆？”  
这个短暂地拥抱就立刻结束了，一个毛巾搭在男孩的头上，宽厚的手掌跟着落在路飞头上，男人手心的热度隔着毛巾也无法忽视，路飞像是被顺毛的猫，在这样的热度下舒适地喟叹一声，  
“好喜欢索隆……”  
沉默和泛红的耳尖是警官做出的回应。

路飞被男人抱回了卧室，受伤的手被小心避开，被轻轻放下的男孩陷进柔软的床铺中。路飞的眼睛亮晶晶地看着索隆，他好像永远都那么精力充沛，一点也不知道困倦。索隆从柜子里拿出了毛毯和被子，男人打算在路飞的房间打地铺，方便照顾受伤的男孩。

路飞拉住了索隆的袖子，  
“怎么不到床上来睡，这床这么大！”  
“不方便。”  
“索隆睡在地下才不方便吧，半夜会踩到你诶。”  
索隆看了看路飞细瘦的小腿，  
“踩不疼。”  
路飞把头歪向一边，他用自己没受伤的手掌拍了拍床铺，  
“我需要索隆。”  
高大的警官安静了一下，然后就把被子搬到了床上，  
“我知道了。”

也许是因为伤口的疼痛，路飞在床上辗转反侧，索隆也睁着眼在黑暗中看着天花板，他们都清醒着。  
“索隆，你睡着了吗？”  
“没有。”  
路飞一个翻身压到索隆身上，  
“我们来做点什么吧！”  
警官注视着男孩漆黑的眼睛，他听见自己沙哑的嗓音，  
“做什么？”

一个柔软的吻落在了索隆的唇上，男孩含吮警官的薄唇，然后用舌尖撬开男人的牙齿，在索隆的口腔中作乱。这次的吻让索隆无法再产生怒气，他露出了迷茫的神色，像是在这个吻中迷失了方向。

男孩完好的手掌抚过男人坚实的胸肌，然后向下游走，当路飞的手指落在男人小腹时，索隆捉住了他的手腕，  
“我不能这么做。”  
索隆注视着路飞，男人把自己的挣扎与困惑坦诚地展示给男孩。索隆的眼睛里好像有一团火，燃烧的，杂乱的一团火，那让他的眼睛美极了。路飞低下头亲吻男人的眼睛，像是在亲吻一颗星星，  
“索隆，我需要你。”

这句含糊的陈述仿佛什么魔咒，警官无法在这句话下做出任何反抗，他丢盔卸甲，任由路飞对他做一切想做的事。男孩亲吻他，抚摸他，欣赏他，在他的身体上留下痕迹，路飞骑坐在男人赤裸的腰胯，挺翘的臀肉与硬挺的炙热摩擦，淫液打湿了相贴的地方。男孩跪坐起身体，然后用自己的柔软吞吃下索隆，阴茎一寸寸进入男孩炙热的内部，在全部吞下后路飞就无力地伏在索隆的胸膛。

男孩对着身下的警官露出了一个笑容，带着一种天真的邪气，  
“索隆和我做了这种事，就是我的共犯了对吧？”  
警官仿佛此刻才终于活了过来，他用手掌扣住男孩的后脑，一个侵略性的热吻袭上男孩的唇瓣，  
“你是恶魔之子吗？”

男孩被警官翻身压在身下，他受伤的手掌被压在头顶，索隆的另一只手握住了男孩的侧腰。男人的眼睛紧紧地盯着路飞，就像是狩猎的猛兽，路飞也在这样的眼神下兴奋起来，男孩的双腿紧紧缠住索隆结实的腰腹，交媾亦是搏斗，他们都想取得胜利。

激烈的肉体冲撞声响起，整张床都跟着摇晃起来，索隆低头舔咬男孩的胸乳，挺立起的乳尖被男人纳入口中，吮吸啃咬都能让路飞发出更加色情的喘息。握住腰胯的手掌让路飞像是被钉在床上，每一次冲撞他都得完全承受，软穴里的嫩肉也在这样凶狠地攻击下颤抖起来，直到索隆撞到了一处柔软，那让男孩无法忍耐地溢出呻吟。

接下来的每一次抽插都袭向了那一点，路飞只能跟着警官的节奏摇晃，无法抑制的呻吟一声高过一声，男孩的眼角泛起红色，  
“索隆…索隆…”  
像是哭泣一样呼唤着男人的名字，索隆没有为这样不知真假的示弱放缓节奏，他宽厚的手握住了男孩的前端，粗糙的指腹擦过敏感的顶端，就能让男孩在身下颤抖。

只要撸动男孩的前端就能让他变得更加敏感，后穴也会紧紧地夹住男人，男孩青涩的阴茎简直成了索隆手里的开关，稍稍用力就能让路飞发出更加浪荡的呻吟。男孩很快就在索隆过分地挑逗中泄了出来。索隆把手上的浊液抹在男孩脸上，让路飞泛红的脸颊看起来更加色情。

“嗯啊……真过分…索隆……”  
路飞喘息着抱怨男人的行为。  
“这是你自己的东西吧。”  
索隆勾起嘴角，然后用拇指擦过自己的嘴唇，男人用舌尖卷走了路飞射出的液体，像是品尝蛋糕时舔舐蹭到手指上的奶油，  
“味道很好，路飞。”

男人更加激烈地冲撞身下的男孩，好像一定要路飞哭出来才算罢休，激烈而密集的快感在男孩体内聚集，搭在索隆背上的手指在皮肤上留下划痕。男孩的身上到处都是索隆留下的痕迹，指痕与牙印落在不同的暧昧位置，狼狈地像是被野兽袭击，由男孩亲手放出的野兽。

索隆握住了路飞的手掌，两个人的手指紧紧纠缠在一起，男孩的声音越发高亢，索隆把路飞的指尖咬在口中，在那里留下一个深刻的齿痕后，他们终于一起攀上了顶峰。

路飞沾染水汽的眼睛注视着索隆，那让警官沉溺于恶魔之子的引诱，路飞笑起来，他满意地吻上了他的共犯。


End file.
